A Feeling Inside
by sweet-rapture
Summary: Hermione's with Ron but isnt happy, she still love's Draco and cant get him out of her mind. What happens when Draco confess's his feelings for her? Can she love him back, can she break Ron's heart? Can she keep the feeling and desires inside locked up? R


i dont own any of these characters. this story has some mature content so if you dont like it..dont read it.   
  
{ hermiones POV}  
  
[ dracos POV]  
  
===============  
  
Hermione swallowed the large lump in the throat and opened the door, closing her eyes. A warm breeze rushed over her face and smelled liek sweet roses and strawberrys.   
  
"Hello?" she coughed, looking at the room in wonder. Her eyes enchanted by the beautiful red and white rose pedals and her head, drowzy from incents and candels.   
  
"Finally..your here" came a voice.   
  
Hermione craned her neck and squinted her eyes, trying to see through the dark viel surrounding the bed.   
  
"Umm...this is a big surpise.." Hermione said, her voice echoing through the room.   
  
"I aim to please" the voice purred, the body stirred lightly on the bed.   
  
Hermione kept walking closer, blocking out all good judgement. She was too curious. When Ron said that he had a surprise for her, she never knew he would go this far.   
  
Ron and Hermione have been going out for longer than they could remember. It sort of happened when they were walking together back to the Common Room after a long detention with Neville in Professor Snape's office. They were chatting happily, joking around. And as they entered the portrait hole...they were shocked beyond words. Lying on the floor was a very naked, very sweaty, very exposed Cho Chang. Her leg's spread wide apart. And a very naked, very sweaty, very horny Harry with his head between her legs, oviously having fun. There clothes were thrown all across the room, skirts on chairs, shoes on bookshelves and to Hermiones disgust, Harry's wet boxer's lay on the coffee table where she often wrote her homework on. Cho had both her hands around Harry's head, pressing his mouth against her wet opening, moaning his name with pleasure. It made Ron and Hermione sick to there stomach, watching there best friend lick someone else's private area. Slowly they backed out of the room, and pointed at the door, urtely shocked. They broke into a mad dash down the stairs, disgusted, shocked, amazed. Ron was in such a hurry, he accidently stepped on his own robes, causing him to lose his balance and tumbled with Hermione down about 3 flights. Finally they landed, Ron ontop of Hermione. They held there breath, and soon found themselves kissing madly, stripping eachothers robes off. Expressing feelings they had burried for years. Ron asked Hermione out the next morning, she was at first hesitent..because there was another man in her heart. A man she never wanted to admit she loved, a man who she thought would never return her love, a man called Draco Malofy. After much debate, Hermione said yes and was glad to have such a caring boyfriend.   
  
Hermione smiled, thinking how wonderful and caring guy she had as a boyfriend. But whenever she flash's back, she is often haunted with the image of Harry and Cho. She shrugged, happy she and Ron hadnt had sex yet. Apperently silly Harry never used protection and now Cho has a kid whom Harry wont admit is his.   
  
Suddenly it struck her. {It's Valentine's Day and I'm 18..I think it's safe to say Ron and I can have protected sex if we wanted to...} Taking a deep breath she began to slowly undo the tie on her robes.   
  
"That's good to hear, " she purred back, dropping her robes on the floor. The figure, sat up uneasily. Hermione slowly began undoing the buttons on her shirt."because I aim to please as well." {I just hope he can AIM.}  
  
Draco sat with his back on the backboard of the large satin bed. [Pancy sounds different tonight..and she look slike her tits are bigger...thats odd] he shrugged, and continued to stare at the figure through the black viel, she dropped her robes..her skirt..and shirt.   
  
Hermione was now in only her underwear and bra, she couldnt help it anymore, she had heard all her friends talk about how wonderful it feels to have sex, the happyness and jets of pleasure it sends through your body. She wanted to know how it felt to have someone plung into you, the feel of someone inside her. She wanted it so bad, she didnt care about morals or no sex before marraige. She wanted to be fucked right then and there. She unded the clip holding her hair up and began to open the viel, crawling onto the bed. It was dark and she squinted her eyes.   
  
{That's odd...why isnt Ron's hair all puffy. It's all slicked back and sexy like Draco's. And it's not eye-blindingly red either. Its sorta dull yellowish....oh well I'm too horny to deal with that}   
  
[Whoa, why is Pancy all sexy and her voice liek Hermiones.] He stuck his head forward, and took another good look.  
  
[Dear God it IS GRANGER? HOLY FUCK! HERMIONE GRANGER..MY SECRET LOVE IS IN ONLY A BRA AND A THONG, SITTING ON A BED WITH ME. SHIT I'M GETTING HARD..I CAN FEEL IT], Draco adjusted himself uneasily.   
  
"Close your eyes baby" Draco said softly, trying to mimic Ron's voice.   
  
"Okay love" Hermione smiled, getting on all fours. Draco swallowed and took a deep breath, he got up from where he was sitting and walked up to Hermione, placing his hands on her back.  
  
Hermione. She flinched at his touch, his pale, long, soft fingers against her skin made her jolt with happiness. Hermione felt her underwear suddenly damp.   
  
{I dont remember Ron's fingers being so long and delicate. There sort of like Draco's. Oh Draco's so hot ...why cant I be with him. Why am I stuck with careful, stupid Ron.} she cursed in her mind.   
  
Suddenly, Draco pulled her in for a passionate kiss, his tongue prying her mouth open...exploring all the nooks and crannys. Their tongues battled, rubbing against eachother madly, their hands traveled along their bodys, Hermione held Draco's head and pushed him closer to her, there mouths clamped tight. There body's pushing against eachothers, causing heat and friction.   
  
{Oh god, this doesnt feel like Ron's hair.} She opened her eyes and they widened with shock. She was looking at Draco Malfoy instead of Ron, kissing Draco Malfoy instead of Ron, feeling happy because of Draco Malfoy instead of Ron. This is what she had been dreaming of for 5 years, she wanted Draco Malfoy..not Ronald Weasly and now she was getting him, a handful of him as everysecond past. Hermione was getting hot, and she couldnt stop it. Suddenly Draco pulled her onto her back and started to make his way down her bare chest.   
  
"Draco, hold on" she said suddenly, Draco stopped in his trail of kiss's and brought his head up so they were staring into eachothers eyes.   
  
======================  
  
good? bad? you like? you dont? review! 


End file.
